1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques of transmitting electrical signals, and more particularly to signal transmission lines that reduce crosstalk.
2. Description of Related Art
After signal transmission lines are laid on the printed circuit board, the signal transmission lines need to be tested by putting test pads on the signal transmission lines. However, the test pads often generate a large amount of crosstalk on the signal transmission lines, which can cause system failure due to false signals appearing on a receiver.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.